


I will leave a light on

by mischief_managed_7



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, F/M, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief_managed_7/pseuds/mischief_managed_7
Summary: "What if “I will leave a light on” is Elu’s minutt o minutt? Like if one of them is having a bad day, the other just sends him a single lightbulb emoji, so they know they’re not alone. And when Eliott is depressed and sleeping a lot, Lucas isn’t always next to him because he has things to do but if he’s in the next room, or if he’s gone shopping, he’ll always leave a light on in Eliott’s line of sight. They were the boys who were afraid of the dark and of living in the light, simultaneously, but now they are each other’s light and they don’t need to be afraid anymore."Posted this on Tumblr earlier and then felt inspired and wrote in French for the first time in four years.5 fois ou Lucas éclaire la vie d'Eliott, et une fois ou Eliott éclaire la sienne (parmi les milliers d'autres).





	1. T'es plus tout seul

Il ne savait plus depuis quand il était là. Les secondes paraissaient durer des heures, mais le temps était aussi comme suspendu. Une éternité intemporelle dans laquelle il était emprisonné. Il aurait aussi aimé se souvenir de la semaine qui venait de s’écouler, mais un épais brouillard recouvrait ses jours depuis la nuit fatidique sur la péniche. La seule chose qui était certaine, c’est qu’il était désormais seul. Seul, parce qu’il avait trompé et blessé la seule personne qui le supportait. Seul, parce que Lucas n’avait pas besoin de personne dingue dans sa vie. Seul, parce qu’il n’avait plus osé regarder ses parents dans les yeux depuis six mois, de peur d’y voir leur déception palpable, ou pire, leur tristesse. Des larmes continuaient à s’écouler chaudement le long de ses joues. Elles l’étouffaient, il avait du mal à respirer, et tout ce qu’il arrivait à se dire, c’était que si c’était la fin, et bien ce n’était peut-être pas si mal. De toute façon il ne voyait pas d’issue, pas d’avenir, pas de moyen de sortir de ce trou noir même si quelqu’un lui tendait la main et essayait de l’en sortir de force. Parce que Lucille avait essayé, et clairement ça n’avait pas marché. Donc peut-être qu’il était temps de se rendre compte que ça ne fonctionnerait jamais. Il avait l’impression que la nuit se renfermait autour de lui, l’enserrait dans son emprise. 

Puis tout à coup, des pas. Le bruit des branches et des feuilles qui craquent sous des pas effrénés. Mais ça doit être son imagination. Personne ne vient jamais ici, surtout en pleine nuit au mois de mars. Pourtant il s’ajoute aux bruits de pas des cris désespérés. Il ne comprend pas les mots, mais ça doit être quelqu’un comme lui. Quelqu’un qui a perdu espoir et qui lui aussi est venu pour se faire dévorer par la nuit noir, pour la laisser l’emporter loin d’une vie sans avenir, sans lumière. Il couvre ses oreilles de ses mains. Il se dit qu’ils sont seuls, tous les deux, qu’écouter les cris des uns des autres ne résoudra pas ça. Tout le monde est seul, et croire le contraire est se damner soi-même, il en a maintenant la certitude. Lui-même y a cru, ou a voulu y croire, mais il s’est tout de même retrouvé ici. Tout ce qu’il entend maintenant c’est les battements frénétiques de son cœur et sa respiration haletante, le bruit du sang qui bat dans ses oreilles et ses pensées assourdissantes. Il peut échapper au monde entier, à la lumière, et même à la vie ; mais pas à lui-même. Par-dessous tout ce boucan, cette cacophonie du désespoir, il n’entend pas les pas qui continuent de s’approcher, les cris poussés d’une voix qui s’effrite mais qui refuse d’abandonner. Il ne l’entend même pas lorsqu’elle est juste à côté de lui. Mais il la voit. D’abord, la lueur feinte d’un écran de portable, et puis celle infinie des yeux bleus de celui qui tient le portable. Leurs yeux se croisent, leurs corps se touches ; la nuit relâche un peu son emprise, et finalement il entend à nouveau, «T’es plus tout seul. »


	2. Lueur jaune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, the curtains are yellow. Le jour d'après.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend reading while listening to Sweet Apocalypse (the song from the very first clip of season 3).

Il se réveille bercé par la lueur douce du soleil qui filtre à travers les rideaux jaunes du salon. Même avec les yeux fermés, il sait que toute la pièce doit être illuminée et il ressent la chaleur de début d’après-midi sur son visage. Mais quelqu’un doit aussi avoir ouvert la fenêtre car il y a une légère brise et il entend le bruit des voitures qui passent sur la route en bas. La vie continue. Enfin, celle des autres. Lui n’est toujours pas sûr de vouloir que la sienne continue, même s’il n’est plus sûr non plus de vouloir qu’elle s’arrête. Il existe dans une sorte de limbe, d’entre-deux. Il est assez lucide pour savoir que le réveil va être rude, qu’il va falloir donner des explications, bref faire face à la réalité. Mais il n’est pas prêt, pas encore. Alors il garde les paupières closes et il fait la seule chose dont il se sent capable : il se retourne et passe son bras autour du corps à côté de lui et essaye de faire passer par se simple geste toutes les explications qu’il n’arriverait pas à mettre en parole. Et c'est comme cela qu'il se rendort.

Il se réveille à nouveau bercé dans une lumière jaune quelques heures plus tard. Il croit presque qu’il est encore jour, que quelques minutes à peine se sont écoulées. Mais au lieu des voitures dans la rue, c’est la télévision qu’il entend. Il ouvre un œil et en effet, il fait noir dehors et dans le salon. C’est l’écran seul qui éclaire la pièce. Il fixe un instant le poste. La lueur jaune qu'il avait pris pour la lumière du jour, c'est un documentaire sur le Sahara, avec des dune qui reflètent sans répit un soleil tapant. La voix du narrateur est étrangement apaisante et son regard se perd dans les paysages interminables du désert qui défilent sous ses yeux. A côté de lui, Lucas c’est endormi sur son livre de français. Un soupire lui échappe. Peut-être que c’est mal, mais il est content que l’autre garçon dorme. Il n’est toujours pas prêt à lui parler, ne trouve toujours pas les mots qui pourraient expliquer tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Mais il est capable de réarranger la couverture pour qu’elle couvre sa forme recroquevillée, et de lui poser un baiser léger sur le front, avant de lui-même s’allonger à ses côtés, prendre délicatement sa main et fermer ses paupières à nouveau. Il n’ose pas espérer que tout ira mieux demain. Mais avec la lueur de la télévision et une main chaude dans la sienne, il sait qu’il n’est plus tout seul.


End file.
